


Rainy Day Blues

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Days, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Getting Together, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles gets caught in the rain and instead of walking the rest of the way home he stops at Derek's. The problem is he and Derek haven't really talked lately.





	

It was _not_  Stiles day. Well it hadn’t really been his day, his week, his month, _or_  his year, pardon his FRIENDS reference. Today was the cherry on top of the shittiest semester he’d ever had, and he thought the last semester was suppose to be fun. 

First he had slept through his alarm so he was 10 minutes late to one of his finals, then his laptop had crashed and he had lost his last paper of his college career, the Jeep wouldn’t start, and to top it all off when he started walking home the skies had opened.

“Mother fucker,” Stiles muttered to himself, putting his hood up, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good. 

His apartment was over a mile away and it was getting cold. Because his day couldn’t get any worse by making a stupid like decision he turned left instead of going straight and jogged toward Derek’s apartment building.

He stopped in doorway and shook his head to get the rain out of his eyes before pressing Derek’s button and waiting for his voice over the intercom. “Who is it?”

“Derek…hey,” Stiles said with a sigh, “…It’s raining. Your door was closer.”

There wasn’t a sound except the buzz of Derek letting him into the building. Stiles let out a breathe that he didn’t know he was holding and stepped into the apartment. 

Stiles and Derek hadn’t really talked this semester, they were both busy, but mostly Stiles was trying to get over his crush on Derek. They had gotten really drunk at a party before the semester started and made out, then they hadn’t talked about it. Avoidance had been the easiest road to take because Stiles didn’t want to have his heart ripped out of his chest by a guy he’d been in love with for years.  

“Hey,” Stiles said when the door opened. 

“Here,” Derek muttered, handing Stiles a towel, a sweatshirt, and sweatpants.

It was awkward, of course it was awkward, they had avoided eye contact all semester. “Sorry for barging in here, I.. I know you don’t really want to see me after what happened at that party.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “You didn’t want to see me, I asked you to get coffee the next day and you never responded.”

“I didn’t want to have my heart broken,” Stiles said quietly, pulling the soft sweatshirt over his head and starting to towel his hair dry, “And with the way you ran out of the party after if happened I assumed that’s what was going to happen.”

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said, looking at Stiles, really looking at him for the first time in months. “I ran out because when we broke apart you said ‘oh shit I shouldn’t have done that’”

“I meant when I was drunk,” Stiles said, tossing the towel onto the kitchen table and looking at Derek closely, “I’ve wanted to do it since I saw you at orientation.”

“Oh,” Derek said, stepping toward him, “We could do it again?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said and then their lips were sealed together in a kiss that was so unlike their first one. It was soft and chaste, Derek’s lips were warm under Stiles cold ones and Stiles hand found the back of Derek’s neck, holding him close. 

“We wasted a whole semester,” Derek said, resting his head on Stiles’ forehead.

“We can start making up for it now,” Stiles told him with a little smile. 

“And it’ll make next year less awkward,” Derek added, “I wasn’t looking forward to avoiding you at all grad student events.”

“Me either,” Stiles said, kissing Derek again. 

Derek made him dinner, they cuddled on the couch and watched Brooklyn 99 until almost two in the morning. The next day the skies had cleared, Stiles found his paper on his Dropbox so he didn’t have to rewrite it, and Derek jumped the Jeep. 

Maybe it would shape up to be a good (day, week, month, and) year after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
